


Who's Your Daddy?

by Starkerhowlter (Sinninghowlter)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, No actual sex, just a blowjob, my first time writing that, tony stark bottoms in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinninghowlter/pseuds/Starkerhowlter
Summary: Peter wants to do something special for Tony. He surprises him by asking to top, but what if Tony happens to surprise him?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 41





	Who's Your Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> Initial Prompt: Bottom! Tony slipping up and calling Peter “daddy”. Peter likes it more than he thought he would.
> 
> Shout out to my beta, [Ocotopushugs](https://ocotopushugs.tumblr.com/) for being amazing. Thank you for always letting me bounce ideas off of you and letting me review just about anything and everything with you at 3 in the morning and being still as enthusiastic as I am. Keep being amazing my dude, I love you so much. ❤❤

Peter proposes the idea while they were working in the lab, "Tony?"

"Yeah, honey?" He asks, continuing his work on the new jointing for Bucky's arm. 

"I was wondering if I could try... Y'know..." Peter trails off into a mumble, handing Tony the wrench he was looking for. 

"Speak up, Peter. I can't understand your mumbling," The whole situation is awkward, really, but Tony couldn't be bothered to fix it, "What were you saying?"

"C-could I try topping tonight?" He blushes deeply, hiding back in his work. 

"Would you like that, baby?" Tony smirks as he walks over to the other, nibbling on his ear before growling, "Wanna dom like daddy does?" He kisses the boy's jaw knowing what the word does to him. His hands begin wandering over the boy's shirt, loving the feeling of him squirm. 

"Mhmn~ I would--" Peter leans back into his boyfriend's chest, savouring the feeling of his teeth and hands against his skin. 

"Stark, How's my arm doin'" Bucky walks in, Steve close behind. The two separate, hoping the men didn't hear or see anything. 

"It's almost -- ahem -- almost done, Barnes," Tony replies, trying not to laugh at how red the younger has become. Peter goes back to writing numbers on his notepad, clicking buttons to move the hand. 

Steve smiles, wrapping his arms around the former assassin's shoulders. "C'mon, we can go upstairs, Buck. They need time to work. Call us down when it's ready, yeah?"

"Y-Yeah!" Peter calls after them, head hitting the desk the moment they leave, "I don't think my heart has beat faster." 

"Do you still wanna do that tonight, honey bunny?" Tony prods, his voice teasing, "We could go out after dinner tonight, yeah?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" He smiles, comfortable silence falling between them as they work. 

\-- -- --- -- 

"I can't do this, Tony," Peter whines later that night. 

"Sure you can, I promise baby. I'll help you." Tony leads them into the bedroom, kissing him softly on the mouth, hoping he'll take the lead. It starts with a small nibble from Peter, followed by a gasp from Tony, to get the nerves out of the way. 

"What should I call you?" Peter asks between kisses. His fingers graze under the older's t-shirt, running his dull nails across his hips towards his back as he presses into the kiss. Tony's arms hang uselessly at his sides, rendered helpless by the boy's kisses. His wandering fingers ghost down the back of his jeans, Peter pulls on the shop towel in Tony's back pocket, dropping it to the floor. 

"How about you call me baby or Tony? Just because it might be hard for you to dom if you're calling me daddy and sir." Tony suggests, pulling his shirt off, "Look at me, Peter, I promise you're overthinking this. There isn't that much to it. Just take a deep breath for me, sweetheart." Peter follows the direction, inhaling slowly before exhaling against Tony's shoulder. 

Peter attempts to get back into his headspace with a kiss. Tony removes the rest of their clothes, as Peter pushes him back onto the bed. Tony goes easily, hitting the comforter with a soft grunt. "Now, baby, would you like me to get right to it or would you like me to suck you first?" 

Tony isn't sure where the deep pitch in the younger's voice came from, but he does know it's got some lewd effects on his mind. "The... the second one." He gasps, suddenly feeling a hell of a lot subbier than usual. 

"Say it, Tony. Tell me what you want." Peter demands, sitting on the inventor's hips. 

"I want you to s-suck me," Tony gasps, "Fuck."

"Say Please."

"I..." 

"Come on Tony... /beg/~" Peter purrs into his ear.

"Shit, Daddy, please!" The moment the word leaves Tony's mouth he's blushing deeply. His hands raise to cover his mouth, and his cheeks are the same colour as the iron man red underneath him, "Fuck, Peter, I--"

"Is that what you want?" 

"What?" 

"I asked, is that what you want?"

"Yes, please, Peter~"

"Not my name." 

Tony sighs, "Daddy." 

"Better." Peter sinks down, taking the older in his mouth. It's by far the messiest blowjob he's ever given, but it's one that Tony will remember. From the first lick to the last gasp, it's perfect, "You're doing so good." Tony slips, "Sucking so well for daddy, baby boy."

Peter seizes up, taking tony's jaw in his hand, "I may be your baby, Tony, but who's your daddy now?" 

Tony gasps, a loud moan leaves his mouth. They were going to be in for a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think! Comments and Kudos are MUCH appreciated


End file.
